


What Excuse This Time?

by bellus_tae



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, GyuHao smut, Gyuhao, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Seventeen - Freeform, Vibrators, blowjob, bottom!minghao, face fucking, kpop, no prep, rough, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellus_tae/pseuds/bellus_tae
Summary: Minghao is bored, and Mingyu decides to fuck him until Minghao can't go any longer.





	What Excuse This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend minghao aint got a mullet, unless u think it cute then go ahead hoe
> 
>  
> 
> -ignore typos por favor-

“Babe, I’m bored.” Minghao said, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend, Mingyu. He was immersed in some video game, and that was annoying Minghao.

“Hmm sucks.” Mingyu mumbled. His fingers moved sporadically around the remote, and he paid no attention to his boyfriend at all.

Minghao huffed. “No, I’m bored.”

“Alright give me a sec. After I kill this boss, I’ll be done.” Mingyu didn’t even glance at his boyfriend when he said this. Minghao didn’t argue though, and gave him some time. 

One minute passed. Two minutes. Three. Minghao was getting impatient, because Mingyu was horrible at this gam. He seemed to die every thirty seconds.

“You suck ass.”

“Only yours, babe.”

Just as Mingyu said this, his character died again. Minghao took the opportunity and quickly straddled Mingyu. He took the remote out of his boyfriend’s hands, and instead placed them on his little plump ass.

Minghao leaned down and whispered while he pushed his hips down on Mingyu’s, “Get on with it then.”

Mingyu scanned the smaller boy’s face for a split second, and in that same time frame his eyes seemed to darken. His large hands suddenly squeezed and spread Minghao’s ass.

He growled into Minghao’s ear, “Want me to just get on with it? Fuck you until you can't walk, and the fans wonder why you’re ‘injured’ again?” Minghao could feel Mingyu’s hot breath over his ear, and whimpered out, letting his head fall to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Minghao let out a surprised moan when Mingyu grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. “Answer me you fucking whore.”

“Please f-fuck me hard, I need you so bad.” Minghao begged. He suddenly became aware of Mingyu’s boner poking his thigh through both of their sweatpants.

Mingyu seemed to notice at the same time. “God, do you see what you do to me?” He pushed Minghao’s hips down onto his own to prove a point, and Minghao moaned out loud. “Get on your knees bitch.”

Minghao scrambled onto his knees as Mingyu pulled his cock out. It was already painfully hard and red, and Minghao’s mouth watered at what was to come. 

“Open.” Mingyu demanded, and Minghao immediately complied. Mingyu placed his hands on the back of Minghao’s head, and guided him to his dick. 

Minghao’s throat was immediately filled with cock, and he moaned when he tasted his boyfriend. Mingyu didn't give him time to adjust though, and immediately began bobbing Minghao’s head on him, from the base to the tip of his cock. 

Minghao could only take so much, and he shut his eyes as they began to water, focusing on resisting the urge to gag as he took all of Mingyu in his mouth.

“Look at me when I fuck your tiny little mouth.” Mingyu grunted. Minghao looked up with red, watery eyes and Mingyu groaned. Mingyu kept his head in place and began to fuck up into his boyfriend’s mouth. Minghao finally gagged, and Mingyu pulled Minghao away, watching as he gasped for air. “Isn't this what you wanted baby? You wanted daddy to fuck both your tight holes huh?”

Minghao nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Mingyu slapped him, not too hard, but enough for him to feel it. “Use your words.”

“Fuck yes daddy. I want your cock and your cum in all my holes.” Minghao whined, keeping eye contact with Mingyu.

“But I want to cum in your ass, baby. So hurry up and get undressed before I get back.” Mingyu said. He pushed Minghao away, and stood up to go get a few things.

Minghao quickly undressed, and sat down on the couch, waiting for his daddy to return. He looked down at his cock, looked at how it was leaking, and felt the friction of his stomach rising when he breathed in. He nearly reached out and grabbed it, but quickly pulled his hand back, knowing his daddy would be mad.

Mingyu soon returned with multiple items. He held; a vibrator, vibrating nipple clamps, a big bottle of lube, handcuffs, rope, and a blindfold. Minghao nearly came in anticipation, and Mingyu took note of this.

“Spread your legs.” Minghao did as told, and before he knew it, his legs were spread into almost a middle split, tied in a way so he was forcing his legs to lift slightly and stay spread. His hands were handcuffed and placed behind his back, so Minghao was leaning on them and the back of the couch, unable to move. Mingyu gave him a quick kiss before blindfolding him.

“God, you’re so fucking slutty and hot. Look at your little cock leaking on your stomach like the bitch you are.” Mingyu said. Everything went straight to Minghao’s dick, and he felt his dick twitch at just those words. Mingyu laughed, “You’re about to cum? I haven't even done anything.”

Minghao whimpered, “I’m sorry daddy, I won’t cum yet.”

“You better not.” Mingyu scoffed. Minghao couldn’t hear anything after that, until he felt Mingyu’s hot tongue give him a long lick across his hole. Minghao’s abs clenched as he gasped, the feeling taking his breath away. “I’ll give you a little something for taking my cock in your mouth so well.”

Minghao was barely able to let out a strained “Th-Thank you daddy-” before his words were replaced with high pitched moans.

Mingyu’s hands held onto his boyfriend's thin thighs, and he began to lick around the rim of Minghao’s hole with the tip of his tongue. He would dip his tongue in every now and then, feeling Minghao’s walls clench as he wailed out “daddy.”

Mingyu placed his lips just around his boyfriend’s puckered little hole, and sucked around it, using his tongue to give extra pleasure. Minghao’s thighs began to tremble, and Mingyu knew he was close.

“Don’t you fucking cum until I tell you.” Mingyu warned. He continued to eat his boyfriend out, and his right hand reached around Minghao’s thigh, and Mingyu teased the head of Minghao’s cock. He used the tips of his fingers to barely rub little patterns onto the sensitive head, and ran his thumb over the slit. 

“Da-Daddy please let me cum, please, please, please, please!” Minghao cried out. He couldn't come without his daddy’s permission, and he was about to anyways.

Mingyu made a split second decision. “Go ahead baby.” He was going to make his baby cum as much as he could take.

Minghao’s first orgasm racked his body, making his thighs tremble. His cum splattered all over his chest, and even a little onto his chin. His moans were loud, long, and high pitched, borderline a scream.

Mingyu nearly came at the sight, but he took a deep breath as he pulled himself away, settling back on his heels to observe his boyfriend. 

He scooped up Minghao’s cum on two fingers, and held it up to his mouth. “Open.”

Minghao allowed Mingyu’s fingers filled with his own cum into his mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around his boyfriend’s fingers, enjoying the taste of himself. 

“You’re so fucking filthy.” Mingyu mumbled. “And we’re not even finished yet.”

Mingyu grabbed the nipple clamps, turning them on to a medium setting. Minghao heard the vibrations and sucked in a breath. Mingyu carefully clamped them onto his nipples, and Minghao cried out, still sensitive from his orgasm.

Mingyu didn’t say anything as he grabbed the vibrator, and covered it up with lube. He didn’t prep his boyfriend at all, just began to slowly push it in to Minghao. Although Mingyu was always wary of no prep, Minghao absolutely lived for the painful stretch. He groaned and his cock twitched, starting to get ready to cum again.

He took his time pushing the toy in, and when it finally was, Minghao was crying and moaning. None of the vibrators were on the highest level, and here Minghao was, already writhing in pleasure.

“Cum as much as you want, but know that I’m going to fuck you as much as I want.” Mingyu said. He wanted to overstimulate his baby, and decided that the easiest way would be to let Minghao cum as much as possible, until he couldn't take it. 

Minghao nodded, but that wasn't enough for Mingyu. 

“Did you mean to say something?” He quickly pulled the toy out and pushed it back in, directing it straight to Minghao’s prostate. Minghao screamed out, and continued to release little whimpers while the vibrator stayed right on his pleasure point. Mingyu changed the angle ever so slightly, making Minghao feel it even more as a warning.

“Thank you d-daddy.” Minghao cried out. Suddenly Mingyu turned the vibrators on a higher setting, and Minghao began to moan nonstop from them. His legs began to shake again, and he knew his orgasm was already close, but he tried to control it.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Mingyu mumbled, and with the vibrator still in an acute angle inside of Minghao, moved up to silence his boyfriend’s moans with a kiss.

Mingyu’s tongue immediately moved to Minghao’s mouth, but these kisses were more sensual than anything. It was a weird mix, with how unaffectionate everything else was, but the mix made Minghao cum immediately. He bit down gently on Mingyu’s lip, and moaned so loudly neighbors would have thought he was in pain. 

Mingyu smirked as he pulled away, a tiny string of spit connecting him and Minghao. He looked at his boyfriend’s body, and saw how it was again, covered in cum and sweat. His cock was still red, and Minghao squirmed a bit because he felt his boyfriend’s stare, and he was over sensitive from the vibrators still on him.

“You like being dirty, don’t you?”

“Yes daddy.” Minghao admitted breathlessly. “I-I’m getting a little sensitive daddy.”

Mingyu only laughed. “Remember? I’m gonna fuck you for as long as I want?”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry I forgot.” Minghao’s cheeks turned red, not know if Mingyu would punish him for forgetting.

Mingyu didn't say anything as he gently removed the nipple clamps, because he wanted to taste his boyfriend’s pink little buds. He began to move the vibrator in and out of Minghao’s ass, and Minghao let out a strangled moan. 

Mingyu leaned down, and flicked his tongue lightly over one nipple. Minghao’s back arched, and he mewled at his sensitivity. Mingyu didn't waste too much time though, and swirled his tongue around the nipple. Just like he ate Minghao’s ass, he placed his lips around and sucked around the hard bud. When he pulled away, he left his teeth gently biting it.

Minghao really couldn't handle it, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated over and over again. 

Mingyu quickly moved to the other nipple, and did the same things. He bit, sucked, and licked his boyfriend’s nipples. Now, he moved the vibrator in Minghao’s ass faster, and it pushed directly into Minghao’s prostate each time.

Minghao could feel his cock beginning to twitch, but he again, tried to push the feeling down. It was hard though, with Mingyu’s fast pace and the feeling of a hot mouth on his desperate body.

Mingyu suddenly pulled the blindfold down, and Minghao immediately looked down at Mingyu’s mouth over his rosy bud. He bit his lip and just looked up at the ceiling, trying to contain the last drops of cum he had left. 

Mingyu removed his mouth, and replaced it by rolling Minghao’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “You like this a lot, huh, baby? Like having my mouth all over your perky little nipples and fucking you with a toy? God, you’re such a slut.”

Minghao still had his bottom lip between his teeth, restricting his moans from coming out. He really didn't want to cum again already. 

“Go ahead baby, cum. I know you want to.”

Minghao opened his mouth and felt himself cum again, but this time it was silent as his eyes stayed squeezed shut and it was all too much for him to handle. Mingyu looked down at Minghao’s little cock spurting out a pathetically small amount of cum, and felt a burst of pride at how he’s almost milked him dry. 

Mingyu turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of Minghao, giving him a second to catch his breath while he undressed. “I can't help it baby, I just gotta fuck you.”

Minghao nodded, and Mingyu let the absence of a proper response slide for now. His dick too, was leaking with how turned on he was, and he nearly came every time Minghao did. 

Soon Mingyu was standing up, cock aligned with Minghao’s little hole. He gave no warning before he pushed in, sucking in air at the feeling of finally.

Minghao let out a broken moan, watching his boyfriend’s big dick stretch him even more than the vibrator did. But Mingyu was desperate, and gave him no time to get used to it. He immediately began slamming into his boyfriend, holding his spread thighs hard. 

Their skin slapped together over and over quickly, and every time Minghao let out small “ah’s” despite how done his body was. His ass, legs, and nipples were incredibly sore from all the torture Mingyu’s put him through, but he absolutely lived for it.

“God, you’re so fucking tight baby. I’d have thought you would be loose from how big of a whore you are.” Mingyu grumbled, watching himself slide in and out of his boyfriend.

“M-Make me loose daddy. Fuck me until-until I can't walk.” Minghao squeaked out, staring into Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu groaned at his words and quickly pulled out. He suddenly began untying Minghao's legs, and when they were released, Minghao noticed how sore they were. 

Mingyu grabbed and pushed Minghao face down, ass up, onto the couch. He kneeled behind him and pushed in with no hesitation. Minghao groaned and then felt the middle of his handcuffs being grabbed. Before he knew it Mingyu was fucking into him relentlessly, holding his upper body up from the cuffs.

Minghao let his head hang down, and his hair bounced off his forehead with each of Mingyu’s thrusts. This lasted until Mingyu grabbed his hair, and roughly pulled his upper body up until Minghao's back was arched against Mingyu’s chest. 

Mingyu rested his head on the spot between Minghao's shoulder and neck, alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting it, and whispering into his ear. “You're so fucking hot baby. You're letting me just use you up and fuck you, huh? What excuse are you gonna use tomorrow when you can't walk?”

Minghao just moaned, and felt a drip of precum slide out of and down his cock. “Use m-me up daddy, I fucking love-love having your fat cock up my t-tiny ass.” 

Mingyu’s hips suddenly stuttered, and he held Minghao in place as he came, balls deep in Minghao. The feeling of Mingyu's hot cum spurting all over his walls made Minghao orgasm yet again, but this time was dry. They stayed in place for a moment until Mingyu let go of Minghao and he fell forward. Mingyu took off the handcuffs and when he came back from getting a towel to clean Minghao's dried up cum, said boy was sitting on the couch like he was earlier, with his legs spread.

“Wha-” Mingyu began to ask, but Minghao shushed him quickly. 

Suddenly Mingyu’s cum began to drip from Minghao's asshole, and Mingyu was wide-eyed at the sight.

“I fucking love you.” Mingyu laughed breathlessly, and Minghao met him with a smile and one more passionate kiss.

-

The next day, Mingyu was left to explain why Minghao wasn't at dance practice. 

“He tripped and twisted his ankle yesterday.” Mingyu said, already prepared. 

Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “What, he couldn't even show up to watch?”

Jeonghan suddenly snickered. “Cheol, he can't walk because Mingyu had a little too much fun with him yesterday.”

Cheol and Mingyu's face turned beet red, while the others either laughed with Jeonghan or pretended to be unbothered.

“No I didn't.”

“Uh, some of us accidentally walked into your apartment yesterday. We didn't see anything but we definitely heard some shit.” Hoshi spoke up, holding in his laughter.

“Well fuck all of y’all.”


End file.
